The Surgery
by alex27
Summary: The title sucks but it sums up the story.It's a one-shot fic read itto find out more


Title: Surgery  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: this is just a one-shot little piece that I decided to write.Takes place before Haunted.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
This morning I could barely get out of bed it felt like something was about to explode inside of my stomach. It had been hurting for the past few weeks but I had gotten so used to pain that I ignored it. But this morning was different. I want downstairs not bothering to even get dressed or take a shower. When my mom saw me enter the kitchen she went on high alert and kept asking what was wrong.  
  
"My stomach feels like a bomb exploded in it where my appendix is supposed to be." I told her.  
  
"How long has it been hurting sweetie?" Mom asked still looking panicked.  
  
I told her for the last few weeks and she told me to go get dressed fast and then come right back down.  
  
As soon as I came back down the stairs she dragged me out to the car where Andy was already waiting.   
  
"Where are we going?" I asked as we pulled out of the driveway.  
  
"The hospital," my Mom answered shortly.  
  
The whole way their I tried to protest that I would be fine in a few days. They were having none of it. As soon as we got to the hospital I had to get a catscan. After I got back to my hospital room where Mom, Andy and a doctor were waiting, the doctor told us what was wrong.  
  
"Miss. Simon your appendix is about to explode inside of you. We will need to perform a surgery to get it out before this happens. It will need to be as soon as possible which is tomorrow morning." The doctor told us before leaving.  
  
Mom and Andy assured me that it was only a minor surgery and wouldn't leave that big of a scar since I was getting laser surgery. as visiting hurs ended they left but promised to be back before the surgery. As they closed the door I started to formulate a plan on how to escape the hospital tonight.   
  
The idea of having any kind of surgery scared me. Sure I've been in and out of the hospital plenty of times but never have I had to have surgery. I wasn't about to start having any either. I slowly got out of the hospital bed and pulled out the I.V's and went to the bathroom to get back into my clothes instead of that stupid hospital gown.  
  
I ran into nobody on my quest for freedom. Until I reached the door where I ran head long into a man in a billowing white shirt. I stumbled backwards and clutched at my stomach. I glared up at the man I ran into." Going somewhere querida?" Jesse asked.  
  
" Yeah and your in my way." I hissed at him.  
  
" But what about this surgery that the padre said you needed." Jesse asked raising his eyebrow at me." I don't need it. I feel perfectly fine now. Everybody just over reacted to a little stomach-ache." I lied through gritted teeth.  
  
"Then why are you cluching your stomach like that? Did anybody ever tell you your a bad liar Susannah?" Jesse said.   
  
I groaned inwardly leave it to Jesse to ruin my plans. " Fine you want the truth, I'm scared to have this surgery I've never had one before. I don't want to. Now get out of my way Jesse so I can leave." I yelled at him.  
  
"No." He said simply.  
  
No is a very dangerous word to say to me when I want something. So I made my up to him and tried to push my way past him. But he caught my arm and dragged me up against him.  
  
"Querida I understand that your scared but could you please have this surgery done. If not for your self then for me." I caught my breath when he said this last part.  
  
"On one condition. You stay with me while the surgery takes place." I said before I lost my confidence.  
  
"It's a deal." He said with a smile. This deal was sealed to my great suprise with a kiss. finally on the lips.  
  
Jesse walked me back to my room and stayed with me the whole night. he was the first face I saw when I woke up. As he promised Jesse was in the surgery with me His was the last face I saw before I went under the knife or laser as it is and it was the second one I saw when I woke up. The first being a male nurse who was sitting by my bed in the recovery room and yelled at me when I tried to pull the oxygen tube out of my nose. I hoped it could be Jesse's face that I'm seeing every day when i wake up for the rest of my life, and it was.  
  
A/N: Review please. Ok I had to throw in that part about the guy watching over her in the recovery room because they actually do that for anybody who doesn't know. I think it's to make sure you don't die. Also if you ever have a surgery and you wake up with a tube in your nose. Don't try to pull it out they get knda mad. I tried when I had my appendix and gallbladder out. Bad idea. anywas eough of my rambling review already. 


End file.
